Spas are a popular feature in homes as well as hotels and other establishments. Typically the spa is located outdoors, e.g. near an outdoor pool or in a stand alone location. When the spa is left unattended for extended periods of time, a failure or abnormal condition can occur which if not attended to by the spa owner or operator, may lead to undesirable conditions. For example, conditions can occur which might cause the spa to either freeze or overheat.